Love Note's Next Page: Touou Gakuen
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: 'Punya teman saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mengambil langkah? Dan membuatmu jengah? Kami solusinya. Hubungi Yuuma Isogai pada nomor yang tertera' Pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera mengambil telepon genggamnya. Mungkin kali ini, ia akan melakukan hal yang benar dan membantu timnya #SariRoti #Korolympic —Aomomoi, semi-canon, Kuroko no Basket/Assassination Classroom


_**'Punya teman saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mengambil langkah? Dan membuatmu jengah? Kami solusinya. Hubungi Yuuma Isogai pada nomor yang tertera!'**_

* * *

Pagi itu Sakurai tidak sengaja membaca bagian iklan dari koran milik ayahnya. Segera setelah ia meminta maaf pada ayahnya—karena membaca kotannya tanpa izin—Sakurai mengambil gambar dari iklan yang bersangkutan dan menyimpan nomor 'Yuuma Isogai'.

Niatnya ia akan menunjukkan pada rekan satu timnya dan mengakhiri derita mereka semua. Mungkin setelah ini Sakurai akan diangkat sebagai pahlawan bagi tim basket Akademi Touou kan?

.

.

 _ **Love Note's Next Page: Touou Gakuen**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Kuroko no Basket** belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Entry for January's Sari Roti Event**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, full of dramatic and unrealistic love scene** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Sehari setelah iklan buatan _Koro-sensei_ di _post_ di koran dan beberapa media sosial milik Isogai—yang Isogai miliki sebetulnya sudah ketinggalan zaman macam Friendster jadi mereka membuat akun Facebook, Istagram, dan Path baru untuk Isogai—telepon genggam Isogam berdering. Karena kali ini Karma yang bertugas untuk menerima 'misi'—keempat rekannya menyebutnya begitu, Karma hanya mengikuti—jadi Karma yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Maaf, maaf, apakah ini dengan Yuuma Isogai? Mohon maaf sebelumnya," dari seberang sana terdengar sebuah suara yang bergetar. Karma menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan korban baru, Karma bisa mendengar kelemahan dari suaranya yang gugup di telepon dan ia yang terus-terusan minta maaf ketika Karma bahkan tidak tahu apa yang salah.

"Aku rekannya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Karma memutuskan untuk mendahulukan misi dibandingkan dengan kepuasan pribadinya. Toh ia bisa memuaskan dirinya kapan saja dan dengan apa saja—terdengar ambigu, tapi mohon dimaafkan karena kalian sedang membaca cerita Karma.

"Ah, apakah benar kalian bisa membantu teman kami untuk saling jatuh cinta?" Karma hampir yakin lawan biacara adalah seorang lelaki, tapi dengan nada bicara yang lembut, Karma jadi tidak terlalu yakin.

"Ya, kami bisa," Karma menjawab singkat sambil melihat kuku-kuku jarinya yang mulai panjang. Sayang sekali tidak ada gunting kuku disini, tapi Karma memiliki gunting kertas besar di tasnya. Sepertinya bisa digunakan, "Bahkan kami bisa membuat mereka menikah kalau kau mau."

Karma sudah di _-briefing_ sebelumnya oleh _Koro-sensei_ dan Nagisa serta Isogai. Kalau menerima telepon dari klien harus dengan Bahasa yang sopan dan sedikit menawarkan kelebihan mereka. Karma boleh jadi kurang ajar, tapi sifat kurang ajarnya terkadang ia simpan kalau ia berhadapan dengan orang yang pernah menaruhnya di tempatnya—dalam hal ini adalah Nagisa dan _Koro-sensei_.

"Eeem, aku memiliki teman yang… sulit. Tapi mereka adalah sepasang teman masa kecil dan kami semua yakin kalau mereka saling suka," pemuda—akhirnya Karma memutuskan kalau lawan bicaranya adalah seorang laki-laki—di seberang sambungan menjelaskan, "Tapi teman laki-laki kami sangat bodoh dan hanya memikirkan basket sementara teman perempuannya terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan basket dan mengurusi teman laki-lakinya."

"Ah ya," Karma menggosok dagunya, ia sering melihat _Koro-sensei_ melakukan hal itu dan itu membuat suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan _Koro-sensei_ terdengar sangat bijaksana dan seolah sangat mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia ucapkan berikutnya, "Kami bisa membuat mereka jadian kalau kau mau."

"Ah, tidak hanya aku yang mau. Tapi seluruh tim juga," ia mengoreksi Karma.

"Baiklah," Karma mengambil kertas dan pena, "Omong-omong aku bicara dengan siapa dan kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

"MAAF! MAAF! MAAF!" Karma menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya, "AKU LUPA MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF" bahkan dari jarak selengannya, ia bisa mendengar suara lawan bicaranya.

Ia masih terus-terusan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' biarpun tidak dengan volume luar binasa seperti sebelumnya, "Tidak masalah," Karma berusaha terdengar santai.

"Aku Ryou Sakurai dari _Touou Gakuen_ ," Karma bersumpah gumaman maaf Sakurai masih terngiang di telinganya, "Kalau kalian besok tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Maji Burger dekat sekolah kami?"

"Baiklah," Karma memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Lelaki yang terdengar lemah ini ternyata anak SMA dan anggota sebuah tim. Hmmmmm… Karma mulai tidak menyesali takdirnya yang terpaksa tertarik ke dalam drama tidak penting ini. Sepertinya ia akan punya mainan baru, lebih tua darinya lagi, "Boleh minta alamat e-mail untuk mengisi formulir dan surat pernyataan permohonan?"

"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU SEHARUSNYA MEMBERIKAN IDENTITAS LENGKAPKU TADI!" Karma lagi-lagi harus menjauhkan _handphone_ milik Isogai, "MAAF! MAAF! MAAF!"

"Eh tidak apa-apa," Karma menyeringai, "Santai saja!" besok harinya akan menyenangkan. Besok ia akan punya mainan baru.

* * *

"Bagaimana kita tahu yang mana Sakurai- _senpai_?" Nagisa membuka pintu untuk Kayano dan kedua temannya yang lain. Karma hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia sudah mengingat seperi apa rupa Sakurai dari biodata pemohon yang dikirim lelaki itu semalam.

"Hemmmmm," manik hazel Kayano mengelilingi tempat makan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, "Rambutnya cokelat? Matanya cokelat?"

Karma langsung bisa menemukan mainan barunya dan melenggang meninggalkan ketiga rekannya yang masih melongo di depan pintu, "Selamat siang, Sakurai," Karma menarik kursi di hadapan siswa SMA itu.

"Ah, maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar!" pemuda itu berdiri dan membungkuk dalam beberapa kali ke arah Karma. Karma menyeringai. Menarik juga. Ia akhirnya punya korban tipe yang mudah di buat merasa bersalah. Hari ini sungguh akan menyenangkan.

"Ah, kau pasti Sakurai- _senpai_!" Kayano dan kedua rekannya menghampiri meja mereka. Sakurai tersenyum tidak yakin ke arah gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Tapi aku tidak kenal siapa kalian," Kayano dan kedua temannya tampak bingung dengan sikap Sakurai. Agaknya Karma lupa menyampaikan kalauklien mereka ini agak memiliki kecenderungan untuk meminta maaf atas segalanya.

"Mereka rekanku," Karma menjawab dan menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya, memberikan _clue_ agar Nagisa dan Isogai duduk di dekatnya. Sepertinya Sakurai agak canggung berbicara dengan wanita, jadi biarlah Kayano yang duduk di sampingnya, "Yang berambut hijau itu Kayano. Ini Nagisa dan yang rambutnya hitam Isogai."

"Salam kenal, Sakurai- _senpai_ ," Nagisa dan Isogai berujar berbarengan. Sakurai tersenyum gugup.

"Jadi," Kayano membuka tasnya. Kebetulan saja tangannya Kayano menyentuh tangan Sakurai.

"Maaf! Maaf! MAafkan aku! A-aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh tanganmu!" Kayano yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya segera menghentikan apapun yang ia lakukan dan menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, Sakurai- _senpai_ ," Karma tahu temannya itu sangat bingung dengan kelakukan klien mereka, "A-aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena aku tidak sengaja menyentuh tanganmu," Kayano menggaruk tengkuknya, kemudian melemparkan senyum minta maaf ke arah Sakurai.

Sakurai menunduk, oh! Apakah itu rona merah muda yang menjalari pipinya?

Kayano mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya berikut buku bersampul merah muda yang sejujurnya kalau dilihat rupanya seperti sebuah buku biasa. Hanya saja memang sampulnya yang norak.

"Ah ya," Kayano berdeham, "Jadi Sakurai- _senpai_ ingin membuat Daiki Aomine dan Satsuki Momoi jadian. Bisa tolong ceritakan tentang keduanya?"

Sakurai menelan ludahnya sebelum mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari yang lain. Wajahnya berubah sedikit lebih pucat dan Karma bersumpah dahi pria itu berkeringat padahal tempat duduk mereka ada di bawah pendingin ruangan, "Aomine- _kun_ itu… kasar," ia berbisik.

Untung saja keempatnya sudah terlatih mendengar suara dengan frekuensi rendah untuk keperluan membunuh _Koro-sensei_. Siapa sangka ternyata bisa berguna juga dalam kehidupan nyata, "Dia… cuek, tidak peduli. Dia egois juga," lanjut Sakurai masih dalam bisikan.

"Eh, Sakurai- _senpai_ , kurasa tidak perlu bisik-bisik," Nagisa menyarankan.

"MAAF! MAAF! MAAFKAN AKU! SUARAKU TIDAK TERDENGAR! MAAFKAN AKU!" pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali membungkuk heboh, dan suaranya yang lumayan keras membuat perhatian seluruh tempat makan tertuju pada mereka. Nagisa dan Isogai berusaha menenangkan lelaki itu sementara Kayano tersenyum minta maaf pada sekelilingnya.

Karma menahan tawa sambil sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku terkutuk milik Karasuma- _sensei_ itu, "Tidak apa-apa! Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakurai- _senpai_!" Nagisa menepuk bahu Sakurai berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Hmmmmm, jadi Daiki Aominie- _senpai_ ini adalah tipe _bad boy_ ya?" Kayano bertanya setelah keadaan kembali tenang.

"Tambahkan mesum, egois, keras kepala, menyebalkan, malas, dan seenaknya sendiri," pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan kekar dengan rambut pirang menarik kursi dan duduk di meja mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa bilang," Sakurai berkata, "Ini Wakamatsu, dia kapten tim basket _Touou Gakuen_."

Oh! Mainan barunya ternyata pemain basket.

"Salam kenal, Wakamatsu- _senpai_ ," ia dan ketiga temannya menunduk sopan—sayangnya ia sudah diajari sopan-santun oleh _Bitch-sensei_ , yang mengharuskan mereka agar mereka mendapat klien sebanyak-banyaknya. Jadi Karma tidak punya pilihan banyak—dan tersenyum sopan—jelas saja senyuman Karma adalah senyuman palsu.

"Yeah, yeah, salam kenal," Wakamatsu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah, "Kupikir kalian anak kuliahan atau apa, ternyata kalian anak SMP biasa. Kalian yakin bisa menangani ini?"

Heh?! Kalau saja tangan Nagisa tidak meremas paha Karma—dan mungkin karena Nagisa tidak melihat **kemana** tangannya meremas, tangan Nagisa sangat mengerikan dekatnya dengan _anu_ Karma—Karma sudah mencekik leher besar orang ini, "Biarkan kami mencoba, Wakamatsu- _senpai_. Siapa tahu kalian akan puas dengan hasilnya," Kayano tersenyum manis. Wajah Wakamatsu memerah.

Hooooo… sekarang ia tahu kegunaan Kayano dalam tim mereka.

"Jadi, Daiki Aomine- _senpai_ adalah tipe _bad boy_ yang mesum, egois, keras kepala, menyebalkan, malas, dan seenaknya sendiri. Kalau Satsuki Momoi- _senpai_?" Kayano membaca kertas lainnya.

"Malaikat," jawab keduanya berbarengan membuat mereka berempat saling bertukar pandang. Kayano dan Nagisa mulai kebingungan. Sementara Isogai yang sedari kemarin terlibat karena keadaan, sudah bingung entah dari kapan.

"Oke baiklah," Kayano mengeluarkan pensilnya, "Jadi mungkin kita seperti harus menyatukan malaikan dan setan?"

"Tidak juga sih," Wakamatsu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Aomine tidak terlalu kasar pada Momoi- _san_."

"Ah, jadi Daiki Aomine- _senpai_ memiliki _soft spot_ untuk Satsuki Momoi- _senpai_?" Kayano bertanya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Tapi tidak juga sih…" kali ini Sakurai yang membuka mulut.

Karma mengambil buku merah muda di atas meja dan merebut pensil dari tangan Kayano, "Tim kalian sedang latihan sekarang?" tanya Karma. Tangannya dengan sigap menulis di kolom untuk nama.

"Ya, kebetulan kelas tiga sedang berkunjung makanya aku dan Sakurai bisa kemari," Wakamatsu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah," Karma menulis di kolom desripsi, "Sudah!" klaimnya.

Telepon Isogai berdering sepersekian detik kemudian. Begitu melihat _caller ID_ yang tertera, Isogai mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ , "Karma- _kuuuun_ ," suara wali kelas mereka terdengar depresi, "Apa yang kau tulis di bukunyaa?"

"Heh?" Karma menyilangkan kakinya, punggungnya ia sandarkan, "Memangnya ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Karasuma- _sensei_ pingsan," mereka bisa mendengar suara tangisan samar dari seberang sana. Tampaknya _Bitch-sensei_ sedang menangis.

Kayano melemparkan tatapan galak ke arah Karma dan merebut buku merah mudanya, sebelum membaca keras-keras, " _Selesai latihan, Satsuki Momoi memasuki ruangan. Daiki Aomine yang kurang ajar menyelengkat betis Satsuki Momoi. Sastsuki Momoi kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi Daiki Aomine menangkapnya dan menciumnya._ "

Wakamatsu dan Sakurai saling berpandangan. Isogai dan Nagisa saling berpandangan. Kayano masih melemparkan tatapan galak ke arah Karma. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, mengambil pensil dari tangan Karma dan menulis di bukunya, " _Satsuki Momoi tidak suka perlakuan Daiki Aomine. Pergi ke ruang Gudang penyimpanan peralatan basket. Disana ada_ mistletoe—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi kalau di _Touou_ , ketika kau berada di bawah _mistletoe_ , kau tidak ciuman tapi tonjok-tonjokan," Wakamatsu menjelaskan.

"Lagipula ini musim panas mana ada _mistletoe_ ," Karma berkomentar.

"Diam kalian semua!" Kayano memelototi para pria yang ada di meja itu, "Dasar cowok tidak peka."

"Maaf! Maaf! Mafkan aku, Kayano- _san_!" Sakurai kembali membungkuk-bungkuk. Tapi Kayano sibuk menulis sesuatu. Ia seperti sedang _trans_. Inspirasi mengalir dalam dirinya, ia tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar dan melanjutkan tulisannya. Tangannya menari dengan lihai. Dalam sekejap mata, kertas itu langsung penuh.

"Ah," suara dari telepon genggang Isogai menyadarkan mereka semua kalau sambungannya belum terputus dengan lawan bicara di seberang sana, "Karasuma- _sensei_ sudah sadar. Kerja yang bagus, Kayano!"

Kayano tersenyum bangga. Ia lalu berpaling pada kedua anak SMA itu, "Apakah kalian bisa mengajak kami ke sekolah kalian?"

Wakamatsu mengangkat alisnya, "Bisa saja. Aku akan mengenalkan salah satu dari kalian sebagai sepupu jauhku yang mempertimbangkan masuk _Touou Gakuen_ ," Wakamatsu tampak berpikir dan menimbang keputusannya, "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk melihat skenario yang kubuat," Kayano menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah," Wakamatsu menyetujui, kemudian menatap buku merah muda itu dengan penuh curiga, "Kalian ini penyihir atau apa?"

Kayano membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, namun Nagisa memotongnya, "Ceritanya panjang. Tapi intinya, kami hanya murid SMP biasa, buku ini yang luar biasa."

* * *

Karma sudah memiliki SMA incaran. Tapi ternya _Touou Gakuen_ boleh juga. Dan sepertinya ketiga temannya yang lain juga berpendapat demikian. Di depan mereka, dua siswa sana sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang tim mereka, Isogai tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebegitu kerasnya hingga dahinya berkerut, "Ada apa?" Karma bertanya.

"Ah tidak," Isogai memandang ke depan, "Aku memikirkan limit buku itu, kau tahu. Maksudku, apa yang tertulis di sana bakalan terjadi. Bagaimana, misalnya saja, aku yang miskin ini di jodohkan dengan seseorang dan deskripsinya aku membelikan orang itu barang-barang super mahal. Apakah akan jadi kenyataan."

Karma termenung sejenak, "Bisa saja," Karma memutar otaknya, "Tapi mungkin setelahnya kau akan terjerat utang."

"Ya, di tulis secara spesifik kalau aku tidak meminjam uang kesana-kemari," Isogai berujar.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser, Wakamatsu mempersilakan keempatnya masuk. Ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu hendak memperkenalkan mereka, seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, "Satsuki Momoi," Kayano memberi tahu ketiga rekannya. Nagisa dan Isogai mengangguk. Karma sudah hapal mukanya. Ia bahkan sudah tahu yang mana Daiki Aomine.

"Kok aku tidak melihat Dai- _chan_?" tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki tinggi besar, berkulit hitam dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap muncul entah dari mana di belakang gadis manis itu.

"Daiki Aomine," Kayano memberi tahu Nagisa dan Karma memberi tahu Isogai. Kalau segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan deskripsi Karma, sebentar lagi akan terjadi bencana.

Aomine melangkah santai mendekati gadis yang mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau susu itu. Dengan santainya, salah satu kakinya menendang betis Momoi, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan, "AH!" Momoi berseru kaget.

Para pemain yang lain dengan sigap berusaha menolong gadis itu, tapi sayangnya sang malaikat telah jatuh ke pelukan setan genderuwo di belakangnya. Dan persis seperti skenario Karma, Aomine tanpa pikir panjang langsung melumat bibir teman masa kecilnya itu. Momoi yang kaget berusaha melepaskan diri.

Begitu Aomine melepaskan ciumannya, Momoi berlari, melewati mereka berempat dengan wajah yang berurai air mata. Wah! Ini tidak ada di skenario Karma.

"Ayo!" Kayano menarik tangan Karma dan Nagisa, mengikuti Aomine yang mengejar Momoi dari jarak yang agak jauhan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung lorong yang mulai gelap karena matahari semakin condong ke barat. Tampaknya ruangan di depan mereka adalah sebuah Gudang.

"Satsuki," suara berat yang pastinya dimiliki oleh Aomine terdengar hingga tempat mereka berdiri. Keempatnya merapat ke pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. Samar-samar mereka bisa melihat kedua sejoli itu sedang berdiri berhadapan. Tangan Aomine memegang erat lengan atas Momoi, "Aku… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ap-Apa-apaan maksudnya itu, Dai- _chan_?" Momoi bertanya, "Kalau kau bercanda itu keterlaluan! Kalau kau taruhan itu juga keterlaluan! Pokoknya kau keterlaluan!" Momoi memukuli dada pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Aku… tidak tahu?" Aomine tampaknya kebingungan. Karma tidak tahu apa yang ditulis oleh Kayano, tapi sepertinya apapun itu akan jadi kisah roman picisan yang bakal jadi novel _best seller_ berikutnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Dai- _chan_!" Momoi masih memukuli Aomine, "Kau jahat juga kenapa mengikuti kemari! Disini kan banyak _mistletoe_!"

"Ah," Aomine menatap ke arah langit-langit, "Kalau begitu serang saja aku," ujarnya santai. Yah, Momoi masih memukulinya sih. Tapi dilihat dari badannya yang sepertinya tingat ke-kekaran-nya satu atau dua tingkat dibawah ke-kekar-an Karasuma- _sensei_ , dan pukulan Momoi yang terlihat sekali lemahnya, Aomine tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" Aomine masih di pukuli. Tiba-tiba Momoi menarik kerah baju Aomine. Wajah mereka hanya berpisah beberapa centimeter saja, "Kau jahat sekali sih dari dulu! Kau jahat pada semua orang tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu," gadis itu masih menangis. Karma memandang Kayano dan menghakimi pilihan kalimat _cheesy_ yang diambil gadis itu.

Kayano merasakan tatapan Karma, hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf dan mengangkat bahu, "Kau jahat sekali dari dulu!" Momoi mengguncangkan tubuh Aomine, "Tapi kok aku suka sih?" Momoi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Aomine.

Karma tidak kenal Aomine dan Momoi, tapi sepertinya Kayano membuat keduanya agak _out of character_ , "Aku kan memang hebat," Aomine menyeringai.

"Hebat pantatmu!" Momoi kembali memukuli dada Aomine.

"Nah, pantatku dan yang lainnya juga hebat," Aomine menahan kedua tangan Momoi di atas kepala, "Jangan menangis lagi. Wajahmu jadi jelek," bibir Aomine dan Momoi kemudian bertemu.

"Yah, lumayan," sebuah suara dari belakang mereka membuat keempatnya terlonjak. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkaca mata memegang kamera di tangannya, tampaknya barusan merekam adegan kedua sejoli sedari awal, "Ah, aku senior mereka. Abaikan saja. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Aomine- _kun_ bakalan semakin rajin latihan," senyumnya lebih licik dari senyuman Karma dan _Koro-sensei_ digabung jadi satu wajah.

* * *

Setelah pamitan dan lain sebagainya, kini mereka ada di dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke rumah, "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai paham."

"Maaf ya, Isogai- _kun_ aku lupa menjelaskannya padamu," Kayano menatap ketua kelas mereka. Dan Isogai—dasar _Ikemen_ alamiah, tersenyum santai ke arah Kayano—mengangguk singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa Kayano- _san_ ," Isogai menjawab. Kemudian ia berubah serius, "Aku tidak kenal Aomine- _senpai_ dan Momoi- _senpai_ yang tadi, tapi kurasa kalau tidak salah _Koro-sensei_ bilang kita harus membuat mereka seperti jadian alami…?"

"Benar," Nagisa bersandar di tempat duduknya, "Kerjamu bagus hari ini, Kayano, tapi sepertinya agak… berlebihan? Dengan pemilihan katanya."

Wajah Kayano memerah, "Ah? Begitu ya? Tapi di Dorama-Dorama dan di film-film biasanya sang cowok bilang hal romantis begitu."

"Ini dunia nyata, Kayano - _san_ ," Karma memotong, mengangkat bahunya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bergantian menangani kasusnya—aku, Nagisa, dan Isogai—dan kau sebagai penasihat. Kurasa kami, para pria, lebih bisa diandalkan dalam membuat sebuah dialog yang realistis."

Kayano tampak mempertimbangkan saran Karma, "Tapi kalau kurang drama, aku yang turun tangan," Kayano berujar pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah," Karma dan Nagisa mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang pegang _klien_ berikutnya?" Isogai menawarkan diri, "Aku mau mencoba limit buku itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the Next Page**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Sesungguhnya Aru sangat mencintai Aomine. Tapi ada orang yang bilang kalau menistakan adalah salah satu cara untuk mencintai jadi Aru hanya menunjukkan rasa cinta Aru yang begitu besar pada Aomine.

Ceritanya ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Karma tapi sepertinya agak kurang ajar ya…. Dan deskripsinya sengaja gak terlalu banyak karena ceritanya yang menceritakan adalah Karma dan Karma… yah… Karma. Kayaknya penokohan makhluk-makhluk _Touou Gakuen_ rada kurang ya. Huuuuuuuuft ._.

Semoga **Next Page** selanjutnya masih sesuai dengan rencana *nyilang tangan*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _**Next Page**_ berikutnya!


End file.
